Storage assembly systems may include a chassis to house various components of the system. In particular, a storage assembly system may include components such a fan module and a printed circuit board. A fan module may be used to pull or push air through the chassis of a storage assembly system to provide cooling to one or more components disposed within the chassis of the storage assembly system.